mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mixingitall/Catrose
A reading from the journal of Orwells G. Enford. "After a long time of experimentation on various plants in my laboratory, I am incredibly proud to announce the creation of a new species of flower! The Catrose is a beautiful flower, with bright-red petals speckled with a bright scarlet-pink. I bred this flower by merging the rose, an ever-romantic figure, with the firey leopard flower. How I did it was rather simple. Using a concoction with base ingredients of starpower, determination, and whatever the h.x.l.l Doodlinbugly's made of, I injected it into the soil of various pairs of flowers. Most of plants turned into a sloppy puddle of goop, and some just melted together like plastic bottles in the blazing sun. A peculiar sight is that some plants not only melted together, but sprouted teeth-like thorns (or at least what I really hope are just thorns) on their stems, and some even grew mouths in various areas. However, after months and months, I finally created the awe-inspiring Catrose. This may lead to the creation of a completely successful artificial fusion without the use of needles and Observer brains, as seen in my still very lovely pet. I have displayed the plant to the public in a nice little plaza in Illinois, and have managed to catch the attention of very beautiful girl. She went by the name Cassandra, and asked some rather interesting questions. Cassandra had asked me about the breeding of the Catrose, and she seemed very interested in the concept of two plants melting together and growing teeth. We continued to converse until two disgusting long-haired men , one in a dirty black t-shirt and hat and the other in glasses and a plaid jacket, came by and she walked away with them! She was nothing like Janet... As I watched them walk away, I couldn't help but think about the bizarre similarities to the merged flowers and the two men. The messy-haired blond boy in glasses was graceful, with pretty blue eyes and tattered jeans. He was like the white rose, a symbol of innocence and soft beauty. I nearly fell in love at first sight, but I knew I would break him if I touched him. The greasy man in black made me think of the leopard flower. His chocolate-brown eyes had a sense of fire in him, and his dark hair was rather clean. If looks could kill, I'd be set ablaze by now. Just seeing those two men made me wonder. I'm sure what they would look like if they fused naturally, but what if I gave them a prototype of the "Fusion Jelly," my pet called it. What would happen if they melted together, and had sharp teeth sprout from their shoulders and their chests? I am soon to experiment on some animals to give me a better idea. Maybe that black and white cat I found in the dirty street would make a good test subject. However, given how there will sometimes be a red glow in his eyes, and how he'll whisper secrets of mischief and chaos in the cruel dead of night, it would probably not be the best idea." Category:Blog posts